Lo que nunca se vio
by hechisera142
Summary: Cuando ahsoka fue secuestrada por el hijo, ella termino siendo otra, entonces, donde pudo haber termina la verdadera ahsoka . . .


Había pasado tan rápido, en un momento ellos estaban en la nave, saliendo de un lugar desconocido en el cual habitan 3 personas que no paraban de hablar sobre que su maestro era el elegido pero todo tomo su rol y ella fue secuestrada por uno de los seres y llevada a una torre, en el cual, ella estaba encadenada hasta que un ser extraño, la libero pero no duro mucho hasta que este la mordió y así perdió el conocimiento.

Ahora, ella se acababa de levantar en un lugar totalmente oscuro, no lograba ver a nadie y a nada. Ella estaba sola. – ¡¿maestro?!- grito la joven-maestro skywalker?! Obi wan?!- seguía gritando, pero nadie le llegaba a responder, eso la preocupo mucho, entonces empezó a caminar, en busca de su maestro o de al menos, una señal de vida.

Volteaba para todos lados, de arriba para abajo, pero lo único que pudo ver, fue oscuridad empezaba a preocupar, por su maestro, por los mounstro que la tragieron por primer lugar en aquella oscuridad, por obi wan y claro, por ella misma. Le preocupaba que algo malo le haya sucedido a su maestro, que por culpa de ella, su maestro haya caído en un gran peligro, que es posible que haya hecho una estupidez, solo para salvarla, que hasta obi wan este en peligro por las estupideces de su maestro. Se negó todos esos pensamientos, negando con la cabeza, tenía que estar tranquila, ordenar sus pensamientos, ya que así, podría salir de aquel lugar extraño.

Fueron pocos los minutos que duro vagando, hasta que pudo encontrar una luz centellante, se alegro al instante y fue entonces que ella empezó a corre, a correr a aquella luz que podría ser la salida de su martirio, encontrarse con su maestro y obi wan y salir de aquel planeta. Pero a poca distancia, pudo distinguir que no era una salida, sino, como un espejo flotante, se acerco mas y pudo ver que el espejo reflejaba un lugar, era el jardín de algún lugar, estaba oscuro como si fuera de noche y luego, pudo distinguir a una persona, esa persona, ERA ELLA!

Ella se sorprendió al verse a sí misma en un lugar el cual ella no estaba, entonces vio que alguien apareció en el espejo, ERA SU MAESTRO!

-Te encontré ahsoka, estás segura, vámonos- dijo su maestro, anakin, a la ahsoka del espejo.-¿estás orgullosa de mi maestro?- le respondió la ahsoka del espejo.-¿qué? Si claro, ahora vámonos!- le apresuraba su maestro, se notaba sus ansias de salir de ese lugar.-mientes!- le grito la ahsoka del espejo- el solo quiere el bien para nosotros, únetele, el solo quiere el bien del pudo notar que había algo diferente a la ahsoka del espejo, su tono de hablar era muy diferente al que ella hablaba y su piel, se le podía notar sus venas y sus ojos ya no eran azul cielo, si no de amarillo. -Ahsoka,¿ qué te ocurre?- pregunto anakin, que también había notado las diferencias de ahsoka.-en toda mi vida te la pasas criticándome, nunca llegaste a confiar en mí, bueno, ya no creo necesitarte- dijo la ahsoka del espejo, con un tono de enojo y repudio hacia su maestro.- no es cierto maestro!-empezó a gritar ahsoka, no podía aceptar todo lo que estaba haciendo esa farsante- Yo se que se preocupa por mi y usted siempre me ha aceptado como soy, maestro!-.-tú no eres así ahsoka, despierta, no le hagas caso- le decía su maestro, que no pudo escuchar lo que su padawan le grito.- si me siento de lo mejor- dijo la ahsoka farsante con un gran tono de alegría-mira-cambio su tono más serio- el me pidió que te diera un mensaje, si no te le unes a él va a matarme – termino con una carcajada desquiciada. -Nooo!-grito ahsoka a punto de las lagrimas. –No lo permitiré- dijo anakin. -entonces, tendrás que matarme- termino diciendo la ahsoka farsante, encendiendo uno de sus sables de luz y comenzando una batalla con el maestro anakin . Ahsoka no lo podía creer lo que miraba, ella teniendo un duelo con su maestro (o algo parecido) y mas con aquella farsante que lo puede herir, entonces en un momento, a anakin se le pierde su sable de luz.-ahora, el alumno matara al maestro- dijo la ahsoka farsante. -Noo!- grito ahsoka con lagrimas en los ojos, para ella ver una escena así seria una de sus peores pesadillas.-su maestro a tiempo agarro su sable de luz y quedo cercas de la ahsoka farsante-creo que te adelantaste, sabionda-.-no me llames así!-le dijo la ahsoka farsante - odio ese nombre-.-NOO! No es cierto, maestro!-empezó a gritar ahsoka, golpeando el espejo para ver si su maestro la llegaba a escuchaba- siempre me agrado ese nombre! Me lo habías puesto de cariño!Maestro!. entonces apareció el maestro obi wan y fue cuando la pelea se complico más, hasta que obi wan, saco una daga, entonces pudo notar que la ahsoka farsante se exalto cuando la saco.-¡¿de donde sacaste eso?!- repudio pudo sentir una esperanza de que iba a salir de ese problema, pero poco duro la lucha hasta que el ser, que la secuestro, el hijo, junto con su hermana, la hija y el padre, aparecieron. el hijo empezó a atacar al padre-tu ya no puedes hacerme nada, padre, no eres nada para mí- y lo empezó a atacar con sus grande poderes eléctricos. Obi wan le lanza a anakin la daga que podía matar al hijo, pero la ahsoka farsante fue más rápida y pudo agarrarla. Ahsoka se paralizo, su única esperanza a caído con el enemigo-entrégamela- le pidió el hijo.

Nooo!¡ No lo hagas! ¡Por favor!- empezó a gritarle ahsoka, con el llanto en los ojos y empezando a pegarle al espejo con todas sus fuerzas- piensa en mi maestro! En el maestro obi wan! Por favor!

Pudo ver como la ahsoka farsante se acercaba, mas y mas al hijo, el silencio en ella fue enorme, que hasta pudo escuchar su propio corazón latir.

Ahsoka, no!-fue lo que pudo decir su maestro, creyendo que en verdad, era su padawan. La ahsoka farsante solo pudo pensar una vez y al segundo, se la entrego al hijo.-has sido de mucha ayuda, ya no te necesitare mas- entonces vio como el hijo le puso los dedos en la frente a la ahsoka falsa y el espejo se rompió y ahsoka lo único que pudo oír fue el grito de su maestro.

Ya después todo se volvió oscuro, se empezó a asustar, ya era posible que ella estuviera muerta o peor aún, estar vagando en un limbo eterno.-estas asustada?-le dijo una voz al oído. Rápidamente se voltio y vio que era, aquella farsante que se paso por ella.-Porque me has hecho esto?-le grito ahsoka con lagrimas en los ojos-¿cómo fue que tuviste el valor de lastimar a lo que más quiero y todavía pasarte por mi?!

Fue fácil, solo tuve que ser yo- dijo la falsa ahsoka con un tono sarcástico.-ahora solo falta una persona en caer- activo los dos sables de luz-tú!Fue cuando ahsoka, también activo sus sables de luz a tiempo, empezaron a pelear ellas dos, pero mientras transcurría la pelea, ahsoka se iba debilitando y la falsa, mas fuerte, hasta que la ahsoka falsa la pudo tomar del cuello y arrebatarle sus sables de luz, entonces la empezó a llenar de golpes, ahsoka se defendía pero ella ya no podía mas, ya no estaba física y psicológicamente estable.-los jedis son unos débiles-dijo la ahsoka farsante, activando uno de sus sables de luz.-Pero al menos llegamos a ganar, siempre, la luz a la oscuridad- dijo ahsoka con esfuerzo.-AAARRGHH!-arremetió la farsante encajándole el sable de luz en el pecho. - Aahh!-exclamo ahsoka con mucho dolor.-Gran mentira, Jedi!-dijo la ahsoka farsante, desvaneciéndose. Ahsoka se abrazo sí misma, su respiración se volvía muy difícil, el dolor era muy punzante y le ardía demasiado el pecho, ella con todas sus fuerzas, trataba de resistir, en soportarlo, en que pronto esto acabaría, ella estaría en el templo, con su maestro, con su mejor amiga, con su familia. Ella sentía que solo debía dormir, que eso, solo fue una gran pesadilla, su vista se empezó a nublar y entonces, pudo distinguir a una mujer, con un gran vestido blanco, esta se acerco a ahsoka y le acaricio la cabeza-todo ya estará bien- le dijo la mujer, poniéndole la mano en la herida, ahsoka sintió como un frio le recorría todo el cuerpo, pero por un momento sintió tranquilidad. . .

Ella se despierta, al instante que sintió como le faltaba el aire, escucho a su lado, a su maestro llamándola y rápido la llego a abrazar, sintió como el calor de su maestro la tranquilizaba.-que fue lo que sucedió?-le pregunto ahsoka, ya que no pudo recordar aquel momento espeluznante en que ella fue secuestrada.-no mucho, sabionda- le dijo anakin.

Para ella, era más que suficiente esas palabras. . .


End file.
